Whitney Acosta
Name: Whitney Acosta Gender: Female Age: Sixteen 16 Grade: Junior 11th School: Franklyn Senior High School Homeroom: Mr. Dolph's Homeroom 11B. Hobbies and Interests: Varsity cheerleading, amateur modeling (non-school related), also; plays piano. Appearance: Keeping up her appearance is a must for Whitney Acosta. She is a very attractive girl, and has been known to be the object of affection for many. Her hair is long and a platinum blonde in color, and it extends to the small of her back. Her eyes are a stunning and unusual blue in color, and there are very few people who know this, but this is because Whitney wears "carribbean blue" colored contacts to cover her somewhat dull-blue eyes. Her teeth are nearly perfect, very straight, and a pearl white in color (from braces when she was about 10 and lots of bleaching treatments), and she has large, full lips and dimples when she smiles. While Whitney is a highly attractive girl, most people do not know about the routines she goes through to keep herself fitting the stereotypical "cheerleader" look. She has spent countless hours in the tanning bed to keep her skin lightly bronzed, and it has become almost a religious practice to her to wake up early in the morning to make sure her hair, makeup, and clothing are nothing less than perfect for school. Keeping in good physical shape, Whitney is a very active person. Since she was young, she has made it a practice to head down to the local park in the evenings and run laps around the track both to keep in shape and to keep any extra pounds off. Being very petite all around, she is thin and stands at only 5 feet tall. In another addition to help fit the stereotype Whitney falls into, she is always seen in name-brand clothing. In school, she was one of those girls a lot of the female students got annoyed with because she could wear inappropriate shirts and skirts that were too short without ever being sent home or getting in trouble by the teachers. Whitney's favorite outfits tend to consist of baby tees from name-brand companies (Abercrombie & Fitch, for example) and low-rise jeans. Biography: While the Acosta family was not overly wealthy, they were far from being poor. Whitney's father is a police officer who also works as an EMT (paramedic) in his free time. Her mother is a CEO at a large corporation and has been the employee assigned to take care of business across America. Therefore, her father is almost never home and her mother is always off on some new adventure. Things were not always this way. Whitney lived a happy and carefree childhood. Back then, her mother was a simple secretary for the company she is now a big wig in, and her father only served on the police force. Even though their income was substantially smaller back then, Whitney still lead a happy childhood. Anything that her parents could not afford to give her, her rich grandparents were sure to supply. Despite this fact, Whitney is far from being a spoiled brat. Her parents made sure that she was taught morals, values, and discipline. From about the age of 7 onward, Whitney began learning how to play the piano. When she was younger, her grandmother played tunes for her when she spent the night, and she had come to love the instrument. Even now, Whitney continues with her piano lessons, and is quite the talented pianist. She has acquired the ability to play tunes by ear so she rarely uses sheet music. She was always a hit at holiday parties and the like. She has even played piano along with the school chorus on occassion. Around the same time, she discovered cheerleading, and her mother began enrolling her in cheerleading clinics, camps, and programs such as Cheer: Xtreme, which helped her learn the fundamentals of cheerleading. Of course, Mrs. Acosta was thrilled that her daughter was becoming a talented cheerleader. What parent would not want their daughter to have a healthy, successful high school career, be popular, and have friends? Mrs. Acosta had a little habit of pushing a bit too hard at times, though. From early childhood onward, Whitney lead a very sheltered life. Being the only child of the Acosta household, her parents were very overprotective. They sheltered her from many people: family and friends who could possibly be bad influences. They sheltered her from the violence and bloodshed that went on in the world. If not for school, Whitney would be completely oblivious to the fact that war ever existed. She was never allowed to watch gorey, scary, or violent movies. What her parents did not realize is that by sheltering her from all the dangers of the world, they were really hurting Whitney. Even now, she has no idea just how brutal the world around her can be. As Whitney grew from a girl into a young lady, her beauty certainly began to blossom. This got her noticed by many people, and her father especially was on the verge of having a heart attack after an incident in which a 40 year old man had repeatedly followed Whitney to and from school. Her father became especially overprotective after Whitney went out on her first date, and after he found out that the boy who had taken his daughter out was a little less than perfect, the end result was not pretty. Whitney has a history of not being able to keep a boyfriend, not because she herself isn't attracted to the boys she dates, but simply because her father refuses to allow his daughter to date anyone he deems "unsuitable". His reputation has far preceded him, and most of the boys from school who would have otherwise been interested have steered clear for this reason. Despite the bad things that have stemmed from her looks, such as the stalking and her father turning into Satan Reincarnated around any boy she dates, Whitney's gorgeous looks and charming personality have won over many people. She was offered a modeling contract at the young age of 14. Even though her parents made her decline, they did and still do allow Whitney to do photo shoots for clothings ads and such on occassion. As such, she has become quite popular around school and is relatively well-known around town. Nowadays, the Acosta family is not quite as closely-knit. Whitney finds herself spending weeks at a time in the house by herself while her mother is away on business trips and her father is out on patrol or working on the EMS squad. Despite that, Whitney still leads her quiet existence. Never one for parties, drinking, and loud music, Whitney never has taken the advantage of having the house all to herself to throw a party, invite a boy over, or anything else, for that matter. She was always the "good girl" of the cheerleading squad, and never was really one to venture to the wild side. She has always been somewhat quiet, timid, and above all, naive. Having never been exposed to the bad side of life, and not knowing the dangers of the real world, something simple could shatter Whitney's perfect existence. As school began this year, Whitney found herself absolutely transfixed by a new student who had appeared at school. There was something about him that really attracted Whitney to him. Knowing her father's policy on dating and how strict he was, she was scared to approach this new boy. After all, had her father not deemed him suitable enough for her, Whitney would have been devestated. Instead, Whitney resorted to staying in the shadows, avoiding the new boy altogether. She knew his name, but was unsure if he even knew who she was. Their only interactions were occassional smiles cast toward one another in the hallway. They struck up a conversation one night at one of the school-wide parties thrown by baseball boy Andy Edwards, but besides those few words uttered between the two as Lexie Williams and Eric Silvstedt made complete fools of themselves, Whitney's had little chance to talk to the boy. Whitney's a very compassionate individual and makes friends very easily. Friends that she does have, she becomes very closely attached to very quickly. She's also very flirtacious in nature, and more than a few people have misinterpreted her flirty nature for her coming onto them. The few people who have actually made an attempt at reciprocating this flirting are most often met by a confused look on Whitney's part when confronted about it. The fact is, Whitney's always been sheltered, and her sometimes child-like nature can be attributed to her parents' inability to let go of their little girl. After the incidents surround Whitney's childhood, her father became very overprotective. Now, at the first sign of her being late coming home, or if she goes out after school, her cell phone can often be found ringing off the hook with the panicked parent's voice on the other line, demanding to know her whereabouts, who she's with, what she's doing, and so on. Her father almost seems to have a trust issue with her, even though she never drinks or parties and when she does, it can often be attributed to the remainder of the cheerleading squad. Of course, if she hadn't gone to Andy's party with Lexie that fateful night, she'd have never met him. One day, Whitney hopes she'll be able to out and out talk to Ricky Callahan without feeling weird or alienated, but the way things are going, that day won't be any time soon. Advantages: Her father has been an EMT for a long time, and because of this Whitney knows the basics of first aide, which could prove to be a valuable trait in this game. Her compassionate and empathetic nature could get her some allies pretty easily -- but it might just help her dig her own grave. Disadvantages: The most violence Whitney has ever really been exposed to was the fight between her friend Matthias and baseballer Eric Silvstedt recently. Other than that, Whitney has no idea just how cruel the world can be. When she is forced to witness the horrors of the SOTF ACT firsthand, she may not be able to handle the results. Number: Female Student no. 23 --- Designated Weapon: Hungarian Shield Conclusions: G23 doesn't stand a chance in the SOTF ACT. If my guess is right, she'll snap the first time she sees a little bloodshed. However, if she manages to find B27 it could make for an interesting scenario. The audience loves tragedy, after all. The above biography is as written by Megami. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: N/A Killed by: '''Bryan Calvert '''Collected Weapons: Hungarian Shield (issued weapon) Allies: Matthias Kovalenko, Ricky Callahan, Gail Smith, Kayla Ravoy, Vesa Turunen Enemies: Tanesha Lexx, Eric Silvstedt Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Whitney's middle name is Dawn. *Whitney shares the same first name with her handler, Megami. However, aside from sharing their first name, the two girls are very, very different. *Whitney and Ricky were loosely based on Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet" -- two people from different sides of the spectrum, crazy over one another but kept apart by the people they care about. Threads The various threads that contained Whitney. In order from first to finish. Pre-Game: *Cheer Practice *A Lone Soul at the Bar and Grill *A Matter Of Convenience *Dancing With The Devil *For Whom the (Lunch) Bell Tolls Version II: *Memories and Revelations *Rebirth *Headhunter *...And They Say That a Hero Can Save Us... *You Can Feel What You Don't See... *A Brewing Storm *No Rest for the Weary *Unanswered Prayers *The Will to Live *Sin *Redemption Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Whitney Acosta. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students